The Void
by Destiel-is-my-canon
Summary: This is my first Supernatural fic! There is Destiel. :) Also, completely un Beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine! Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.


_**A/N: Hello, my good readers! I am a new writer here on , and this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I have another in progress. Please, if you could review this, even if you have a not-so-nice review! They only make me a better writer. Also, so sorry if anyone is terribly out of character. So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story! :) **_

Dean looked at the gaping hole in the wall, blackness swirling in it.

An angel in a trench coat and a man with longer chestnut brown hair stood and his side, they too staring at the void.

Stupidly, Dean had gone and gotten himself into trouble with a demon, and now he had to fix it. Even if it meant jumping into a chasm he didn't know would lead to.

Because, you know, if he didn't the world and such would be destroyed.

Castiel was transfixed by the gaping hole of darkness, his head tilted slightly to the side like he did when he was confused or interested.

Sam was staring at his older brother, horrified at what he was facing.

Dean's mind was whirling like the blackness of the void, a million thoughts running through his head. But he couldn't quite pluck out the ones that were severely important, so he simply stood there and tried to prepare himself.

He was very observant of Cas, who was looking at the gaping hole in the plaster wall with a strange mixture of keenness, curiosity, and dread splayed across his linear features.

Dean took a deep, steadying breath and turned to his little brother. The one he'd said he'd always look out and be there for.

He felt tears welling in his green eyes, and Dean knew he couldn't look weak, so he blinked hard and the elder Winchester took and step forward and enveloped Sammy in a hug.

Sam was taken aback, as Winchesters did not normally give hugs, especially Dean. And really, the fact that Dean was hugging him gave the younger Winchester an even deeper sense of dread, but he eventually lifted his arms up to reciprocate the embrace.

Dean eventually let go, his green eyes confident, and patted his younger brother on the shoulder, hoping he produced a more convincing look of confidence than he actually felt.

"See you later, Sammy." Dean said, moving away from him with a quick, minute, reassuring grin.

Dean didn't know how much more scared his little brother looked once Dean's back was turned.

The elder Winchester brother slowly approached Castiel, who was still transfixed on the chasm.

Dean touched the angel's shoulder and he jumped, looking ruffled.

Cas threw a glance at Dean, knowing what he planned to do.

Dean turned towards the angel and sighed, his arms falling to his sides. "Well, man, this is it." He sighed, a teeny worried smile edging at the corners of his mouth.

Castiel frowned and cocked his head to the side slightly. Dean's mouth quirked into a minute smile and he quickly embraced the angel.

Castiel had the small moment that Sam had, a moment of confusion at Dean's conclusion to hug. It also had the undesired effect: it seriously worried Cas. It was a rare sight to see Dean Winchester giving out hugs, especially to receive them. But Castiel let his instincts take over and he hugged back.

A weird feeling pulled at the angel's stomach. He knew part of it was dread, for he knew what could happen to Dean if he stepped into that hole, but something else burned in his belly like fire. Protectiveness? Yes, but more than that...

Cas was pulled back to reality when he felt Dean let go and give the angel a weary smile. "I'll see you, Cas."

Dean also gave Castiel a pat on his shoulder and then turned, slowly starting for the gaping hole.

Castiel noticed that Sam hadn't moved an inch, silent tears running down his cheeks, his eyes wide in fear, Cas recognised that emotion. The angel knew that Sam needed to be comforted, but he also knew that he had to find some way to stop Dean from going to his almost certain death.

So Castiel reached out a hand and caught the navy green sleeve of Dean's jacket and curled his slim fingers around the cloth insistently.

The older Winchester stopped dead in his tracks and made a small sound of denial. He took a few moments before turning to face the angel.

Castiel was giving Dean those big, sad blue eyes and he didn't let go of the sleeve.

"Dean, please, I'm begging you. Don't go in there. It could tear you to pieces," the angel said urgently. "Let me go instead."

Dean shook his head and a chuckle erupted from his throat. "No, this is my mess to finish, Cas."

Castiel only looked sadder at that, and his grip tightened on the green cloth.

It pained Dean, deep in his heart to see his angel look like that.

Wait, _his_ angel? When had Dean started thinking of Castiel as _his_? Dean shook his head and frowned.

The older Winchester took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder at his little brother. Sam was crying, but he was watching silently. Dean could barely bear to tear his eyes away, even though it felt like a sucker punch to the gut to see Sammy so sad.

The older Winchester finally turned to Cas again and gave him the tiniest of smiles.

Then Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

Castiel was taken aback, and had no idea how to react.

Sam just gave a gentle smile from where he was standing. _Took 'em long enough,_ he thought. _Of course it just had to happen the night that Dean might go to his death._

And Cas recognised the burning feeling in his stomach.

It was love.

The love burned with a fire in Castiel's belly, and he was about to attempt to meticulously kiss back, but Dean pulled away and gave Cas his biggest smile.

Then he turned to Sam and nodded at him before stepping into the void.


End file.
